


Gryffindor Table

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus comes back for their fifth year and finds the Gryffindors just as he left them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindor Table

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Zombie" and fanfic100 prompt "Breakfast"

Seamus helped himself to some pumpkin juice and looked down the Gryffindor table, eager to see everyone again after a long and uncertain summer. Hermione was pouring over her class schedule- probably re-ordering her study plans in her head. Lavender and Parvati were gossiping with a Ravenclaw girl- Seamus thought her name might be Lisa.

Annette was talking with Neville and Dean about their summers. Beside Hermione, Ron was stuffing his face, nothing new with that. Harry was eating slowly, staring strait ahead like a zombie. Seamus knew that it usually took a good strong cup of tea or two before the raven haired boy was awake enough to face the day.

Seamus smiled. Everything looked right in his world. He was so glad he had talked his mum into letting him come back.


End file.
